Dangan Ronpa: Experimental Despair
by Nessie71
Summary: SYOC CLOSED a new class wakes up at Kibougamine, except they have all be altered. Changed from their previous selves, mutated and no longer truly human. Monokuma wants to have fun with his new experiments. And there's a lot more at stake this time than just their lives. Monokuma is stronger, despair is stronger, and punishments are crueler. Rating may change
1. SYOC Intro

Hi. Yeah. It's me. Crazy Nessie with her too many projects. I need to keep my ideas in order... And not write all of them at once. And learn how to save things for later... But that's besides the point! I'm back being fucking crazy with a new story.

So yeah... I know I don't update much, but that's because I have a lot of school work and stuff, and well... I get side tracked. But I'm really trying to be good about this sort of thing. So this time, I'm making it easter on myself and accepting less characters. But HOPEfully this will still be good. It's in an entirely separate timeline as the up and coming, 'Lets Play a Game' and 'The End is Never'. It does however, occur twenty years after SDR2 and all the comatose students have been revived. I do allow babies of Canon characters.

In this story, a new class wakes up at Kibougamine, except they have all be altered. Changed from their previous selves, mutated and no longer truly human. Monokuma wants to have fun with his new experiments. And there's a lot more at stake this time than just their lives. Monokuma is stronger, despair is stronger, and punishments are crueler. After all, what would it be like to see your favorite person die?

RULES:

1. no Mary Sues

2. Please don't get angry with me if I ask you to change something.

3. I DO allow canon character babies

4. Please fill out the ENTIRE form

5. the mutation can be anything from Cat ears, to having gills and needing to have a fishbowl on your head at all times. ANYTHING!

6. Please submit though PM ONLY

Form (can be found in my profile)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

SDHSL:

Appearance:

Hight:

Weight:

Clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

fears:

Secrets:

Backstory (how they got their title included):

Role in trials:

Reaction to being locked in school:

favorite food:

other skills:

romance/what is their type?:

Would they sooner be a killer or a victim?:

What would their execution be like (answer this even if you are a victim):

Mastermind applicant?:

Quotes:

Other:

MUTATION ADD ON:

What is their Mutation:

How does it affect them:

What is their reaction to waking up with this:

How would they feel? Embarrassed? Excited?:

* * *

><p>Open slots:<p>

1. Sayake ? ? ?- SDHSL Hacker (moi)

2. Aika Yumiko- SDHSL Matchmaker (Trixielulamoon323)

3. Julian Turnbull- SDHSL Film Director (Vi11age)

4. Zesu Oboro- SDHSL Thief (Shadowplayer360)

5. Karasu Suzuki- SDHSL Strategist (the unknown assassin)

6. Kristine Sparks- SDHSL Fashion Designer (ShadedLyht)

7. Feili Sagami- SDHSL Con Artist (Cesilfei)

8. Ryuu Kurosawa- SHDSL Epidemiologist (The Gone Angel)

9. Luna Hinata- SDHSL Fencer (CJ Foxy)

10. Nokoto Nomoto- SDHSL Lawyer (nolanmon1)

11. Fuyu Komaeda- SDHSL Masseuse (SHSL Yo Mama)

12. Kiyoko Ito- SDHSL Psychoanalysist (Spontaneous Extempist)

13. Seirei Mioda- SDHSL Soloist (Disaster Pheonix)

Thank you for your time! c:


	2. Chapter 1

There's a bright light over me. Too bright. Way bright like a computer screen in a dark room. My eyes feel painful, and teary. Jeez... I wish someone's turn off that light. I can't even block it out with my eyelids. From what I can tell, I'm laying on a cot of sorts. My body hurts all over, especially behind my eyes and the base of my tail bone. I cant even remember what I was doing before now... It's all a blur of shouting and my father's hand hitting me hard across the face. I couldn't have gotten knocked out from just one slap, could I?

But then again... I'm not good enough. I can remember now why he hit me. Because my talent wasn't what he wanted. The letter came the day before, and I didn't show it to him. When he demanded I tell him my talent, I told him how it was and he took the letter and shouted at me after he saw what was written. He didn't want someone with such a useless talent as 'Hacker' as a daughter, but apparently that's the only thing Im good at. I told him that maybe if he'd actually spent some time with me, maybe I could be his proper little heiress. Then I yelled something I'd found in one of my excursions into those files. That made him mad. That's when he hit me. Mom walked in at that moment, and I recon she tried to murder him. I'd never seen her like that.

From there my memory blurs into this bright light. I squeeze my eyes shut and roll onto my side, causing aches and pains to flare up. Maybe I need to just get up... Move around... Get my blood flowing. Maybe I hit my head or something. I open my eyes with a groan and pull myself into a sitting position on the side of my bead. My head spins and I try to take deep breaths to get more oxygen into my body. The room I'm in looks like a hospital room. The walls and ceiling are pure white, and the floor is tile. My cot is the only one in the room. I slide off the bed, placing my bare feet on the cold tile floor. There's a stack of neatly folded clothes on the bed stand as well as a pair of red chuck Taylor high tops.

How'd I end up in a place like this? I didn't get hit _that_ hard... And they don't usually put your clothes right on the nightstand, do they? This is weird... I can believe they even folded my underwear. Who bothers doing that except neat freaks? I pull off the hospital gown Im in and begin to dress. What the fuck?! Someone cut a hole in the back of my panties! Who ever it is, I'll kill them for it... Or go on their computer and dig up something dirty. At least I can wear jeans over these... Though as I pull them on, I feel a sharp jerk on my spine and something furry brushing against my wrist. I look over my shoulder and gasp in shock.

Why do I have a fluffy red fox's tail?

Am I hallucinating? This is just... Insane! Like something out of a freaking game! Or anime... Or... Sci-Fi show... Or god damn it! I don't even know anymore! How the flying fuck do I have a fox tail?! I grab at the top of my head and yelp in pain. Fluffy ears?! What the hell? What happened to me? I'm a human, not a kitsune!

Maybe that's why there's hole cut in my panties... So I can get my tail through... This is just weird... I was supposed to leave for Kibougamine soon...

I pull on the rest of my clothes with less difficulty, finding another hole in the back of my gray jeans. Its my usual clothes, my gray stripped T shirt, creeper zip up hoodie, and black fingerless gloves. Is it ok to just go outside with my tail and ears hanging out like this? What'll people say? Well... If I pull my hood up like this and flatten my ears to my head... And I can probably pull the back down too and wrap my tail around my torso... There! I smooth out my hoodie and prey my ears don't make too much of a bump.

Thats when I notice the absence of the usual bump in my pocket. The absence of my mini tab. Shit... I always have that thing on me! Without it, I'm pretty much anxious mess... Oh god... It's gotta be here somewhere! I begin searching the room like crazy, in the cabinets, which only seem to contain medical supplies, under the cot sheets, everywhere I can think of. This is really bad... On that mini tab is my best friend in the world... I can't lose him... I just hope I can get to something that connects to the Internet. All his data is saved in the cloud.

I hold back tears as I head for the door. I don't want to lose him... I push open the door and step outside to see a girl with long brown hair in drill pigtails. She wears a pink jacket over a white camisole and a black tie. She has a purple Lolita skirt, black socks and purple wedge boots. A silver star barrette rests in her hair.

"L-luna-san!" I stutter out, "H-how's it going?"

"Sayake-chan!" She smiles when she sees me and embraces me and I'm sure she can feel my tail through my hoodie, but if she does, she doesn't show it. As she pulls away I notice the pale white cat ears and tail. What the hell? My hood slips and my ears pop out. I scramble to pull it back up, but Luna stops me, "You as well?"

"Y-yeah." I've known Luna since we were little. Her parents, Sonia Nevermind, the queen of Novoselic, and her husband Hajme Hinata. Despite her love of Lolita clothes, she's actually an amazing fencer. We've never been the best of friends, but I suppose that's because she's always either at fencing tournaments or spending time with her parents and their friends, and I'm always shut up in my room with my mini tab. When we were really little we'd have tea parties and pretend we were like the late Celestia Ludenberg, the famous gambler. She idolized Celestia Ludenberg and wanted to be like her more than anything else. Maybe that's why she started doing the drill hair. But honestly I haven't seen her since... Since...

When?

"Its quite odd, isn't it?" She says, flicking her tail, "We seem to have grown animal parts." She glances at my ears. I guess it's too late. I un curl my tail and let it fall from the back of my hoodie.

"Yeah, it's strange alright." I say, "Hey, do you know where we are?" I glance around at the deserted hall.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was some kind of experiment lab." She speculates, "We should look around to see if we can find any clues as to why we are here."

"Right." We start off down the hall at a brisk pace. Glancing into rooms as we go. Each of them appear to be rooms like the ones we just vacated. There are numbers on each of the doors. I wonder what they mean? I instinctively search my pocket for my mini tab, but it feel a pang to find it still missing.

Down the hall I see a girl with dark blond hair in pigtails wearing a white blouse and red circle skirt. As I get closer, I notice her holding a glass water bottle and the slits in the sides of her neck. _Gills_. Her red eyes widen as she sees us coming and she lets out a small gasp.

"Oh!" She jumps slightly, trying to hide her neck, "Hello!"

"Good day." Luna says, smiling.

"H-hey." I say, awkwardly.

"U-um... Interesting place we're in, isn't it?" The girl says looking around, "K-kinda odd too. I mean, I was supposed to go to Kibougamine Academy today, and... When I woke up..."

"The same thing happened with us." Luna says, "I am Luna Hinata by the way. Super Duper High School Level Fencer."

**SDHSL FENCER: LUNA HINATA**

"Nice to meet you." Says the girl dropping her hands, hesitantly, "I'm Kasuru. Kasuru Suzuki. I'm a strategist."

**SDHSL STRATEGIST: KASURU SUZUKI**

Suzuki is fairly well known among politicians. She helps them rise to power, and from what I hear, can destroy them with the flick of finger. She's pretty much a tactical genius. Huh... I wonder how much it'll cost to get her to dethrone a certain someone. If we teamed up, I could help her dig up a bunch of dirt and then...

"This is Sayake." Luna says, interupting my train of thought, "She's quite a skilled hacker."

**SDHSL HACKER: SAYAKE ? ? ?**

"Sayake? Sayake what?" Suzuki asks.

"... I prefer not to say." I mutter.

"Why?" She narrows her eyes.

"Because... I-" I scramble for an excuse. If people knew, they'd hate me because I'm related to _him_. I can't live in his shadow.

"She doesnt have a surname." Luna says, calmly, "It's a very touchy subject with her, so I suggest you do not bring it up." She smiles. She lied through her teeth. Without even batting an eye, she came up with a lie. Heh... Just like her idol, I guess.

"Oh. I see." Suzuki says, though I have a feeling she didn't entirely buy it. Who would? A Super Duper High Schooler without a surname? That's more unlikely than me ever earning my dad's respect. That is to say, very.

"We should look for others..." I say, breaking the silence, "If there are any..."

"I'm sure there are." Suzuki says, "I heard voices down the hall... But they sounded pretty menacing. Lots of yelling."

"Perhaps they recently woke up like us and are confused as we are." Luna speculates.

"I think you're right Hinata-san." Suzuki glances down the hall, "Lets keep going." She takes a sip from her water bottle. We head off down the hall again, peeking into rooms to find them empty. Everyone else must be congregating some where. Or lost. Hell, we don't even know where we are.

Around the corner, I hear voices. This must be where everyone is. The three of us glance at eachother, hesitating for a moment before we continue. Finding our confidence, we round the corner to see ten others, each with some sort of bizarre mutation. They stare at us as we come into view, their chatter ceasing immeadlatly. They all turn to look at us.

"Three more, eh?"

"So... Is this all of us?"

"Yeah! That's what I think."

"Hello." Luna says stepping forward, "It is good to meet you all. I am Luna Hinata. Fencer."

"Kasuru... Suzuki... Strategist." Suzuki says, taking another sip from her water bottle.

"Sayake. SDHSL Hacker." I say.

"Wanna tell us your family name?" Asks a tall lean boy with messy plum colored hair, pinned straight back asks, his voice soft so no one else can hear him. He wears a pair of leather boots, black jeans, a pale blue T shirt and a long green hooded jacket. His gray eyes have slitted pupils like a snake's and I catch a glimpse of dark gray scales on the sides of his neck. Oh god, what did they do to him?

"Fuck you, Fuyu Komaeda! You know better than anyone I don't have one!" I growl at him. He laughs and squeezes my ears. I smack his hands away, "Cut it out!"

**SDHSL MASSEUR: FUYU KOMAEDA**

"If you put on a sexy kimono and did something about your bangs, you'd look like a real kitsune." He says, as if he didn't catch a word I said. He's been like this ever since we were kids. We never got to see each other much... My dad kinda hated his family for some stupid reason. But when we did get together he'd always insist on rubbing my back. He was really good, too.

"I refuse to play along with your sexual fantasies." I tell him.

"I was kidding!" He laughs walking off, though I'm not entirely sure if he is.

"You're an ass! I hope you-"

"Did you just say, 'hope'?" He looks over his shoulder at me.

"N-never mind!" I growl flicking my tail in annoyance.

"Hey _Syake-chan_." A boy with shoulder length black hair with pink and blue streaks approaches me. He wears a long sleeve brown collared shirt, suspenders and dark pants. Around his neck hangs a pair of headphones. Two curved metal rods stick out of his back.

"I am _not_ salmon!" I glare at him (he always says my name wrong), though internally I'm crying. He's Seirei Mioda. A famous soloist. I know him from my childhood and his father... Well, was even worse than mine. I honestly wished I could have done something.

**SDHSL SOLOIST: SEIREI MIODA**

"Seirei is sorry, Sayaka-chan." He says gloomily. He was never as hyper as his mom, and I suppose it's from all the years of being beaten down.

"Its Sayake." I tell him.

"Right. Syake. I got it."

"... You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"... No." He says, walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>YESSS ITS FINALLY OUT! Sorry for the delays, and I hope to have the next ch out within the millennia. Please review, it helps out a lot. The rest of the characters will be introduced next Ch<strong>.


End file.
